


Proud of You

by fandomscombine



Series: George Weasley x Reader Oneshots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, George Weasley Fluff, George Weasley is a Genius, Hugs, Kissing, Laughter, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Public Display of Affection, Skiving Snackbox, Supportive Girlfriend, Sweet, Trust, Tumblr Prompt, Weasley Products, Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, supportive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26681206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomscombine/pseuds/fandomscombine
Summary: George asks you to try out their new invention for the joke shop, but won’t say what it does.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Series: George Weasley x Reader Oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1941466
Kudos: 65





	Proud of You

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever George Weasley x Reader fic! This is basically a whole dose of fluff, I hope you like it!
> 
> (Plus guest appearances by Angelina, Lee and Fred!)
> 
> This is a part of @im-a-writer-right ‘s Writing Challenge ~2K Followers Celebration~ And I have used the prompts:
> 
> 7\. “You just have to trust me.”
> 
> 26\. “Stop making that face. It’s too cute.”
> 
> I've decided to post my fanfic works here as well, since they would be easier to find her on AO3 with their tagging system and all than on tumblr, where once it's covered by newer fics/posts it'll be harder to find.
> 
> Original date posted on Tumblr: June 16 2020  
> My Tumblr is : @fandomscombine  
> Here's a link to my tumblr Masterlist: https://fandomscombine.tumblr.com/post/175340635759/masterlist

George Weasley, the other half of the ingenious pranksters the whole of Hogwarts has ever known. The twin of Fred Weasley. The better-looking chap as you like to say it as George Weasley is of course your loving boyfriend of 2 years. That and seeing the scrunch of Fred’s eyebrows and George’s wide smile whenever you say it.

You and George are what many people say are the cliché. Yes, your relationship took the friends to lover trope. But what can you say. How couldn’t you fall for someone as loving and caring as George. The shift in your relationship came so naturally that it just felt right.

Hugs lasted a little bit longer than with everyone else and ‘accidental’ touches seem to linger on. Heck you guys were acting so much like a couple that people assumed you two were together even before you had the talk about your feelings and making things official.

It started as an offhand remark from the twins on waiting to start a joke shop. You remember that exact moment clear as day.

It was the last week of fifth year, you were all sitting in the courtyard enjoying the cool summer breeze, talking about what N.E.W.T subjects and future careers.

‘I’d be a professional Quidditch player’ piped Angelina.

‘Then I’d be a Quidditch commentator’ said Lee. ‘So, I’d could boast about how amazingly talented Angelina is!’

‘Being an Auror sounds exciting doesn’t it?’ you voiced out.

‘You’d be an amazing Auror y/n’ George said.

‘You really think that Georgie?’ You said softly, being touched from the compliment.

George wraps you in his arms. ‘Whatever you put your mind to, I know you would be amazing.’

Leaning closer, his kisses you.

You feel your cheeks heat up.

‘Oi quit it you two!’ exclaimed Fred.

You laugh. ‘I thought you’d be used to the PDA now?’ Raising your brow at him.

‘Yea but you both have only been dating for 3 weeks and I still can’t stand the picture of my brother and my best friend eating each other’s face off!’

‘oh come on Fred, you act like they haven’t been touchy for like a whole year before all this.’ Countered Angelina.

Fred threw his hands up in the air ‘Yeah but there wasn’t any snogging then!’

‘Aww is little Freddie, weirded out being the third wheel?’ teased Lee.

Fred shot him a look.

Leaning over to touch his hand ‘Fred it’s totally fine, you could have told us and we’d tone it down if it helps’ You give him a soft smile.

‘We will?’ George blurted out; a shocked expression written across his face.

While Fred gave his thanks.

‘So how about you Freddie?’ Driving back the conversation back on track. ‘What do you have planned for the future? I bet you and Georgie boy here have something cooked up already!’

‘Well… my dear y/n’ You turned to George who was rubbing the back of his neck.

‘We plan to get a joke shop started.’ Stated Fred.

‘Yea, we already have some products ready to go’ Continued George. ‘But there’s still a lot of work to do.’

‘But mum doesn’t think it’s worth it’ sighed Fred. ‘She thinks we’re wasting away.’

But you saw that twinkle in their eyes.

‘Oh boys…’ looking at their defeated faces. You grabbed both their hands ‘I believe you can do it. You are smart, though not in the typical booksmart way. You guys are innovative and creative, and I do genuinely have absolute faith that you will launch a successful joke shop.’

That seemed to brighten their faces. ‘Besides, a wise man did say ‘Whatever you put your mind to, I know you would be amazing.’’ You quoted, winking at George.

–

Over the summer the twins had spent inventing sweets for their Skiving Snackboxes. So far they have successfully developed Puking Pastilles and Nosebleed Nougat. The latter, you had the unfortunate to try before they perfected the antidote. (You had spent a good 3 hours sporting a bloody nose)

‘Come y/n, just have a little bite!’ George pleads. Leaning forward, you felt the common room sofa shift under the weight. ‘Fred and I already tried it and it works fine.’ He drops what looks like a fudge bar onto your hand.

‘You absolutely sure about that?’ You gave him a questionable look. ‘Cause I swear George, if it’s like when you asked me to try that Nosebleed Nougat—’

‘Nope nothing like that.’ George chuckled and raised his hand up ‘I promise!’

‘What does it do anyway?’

‘You just have to trust me.’

You gave in, knowing he won’t give you a straight answer. You were about to bite into it when-

‘Oh before I forget’ He grabs the chocolate bar and broke it in half. ‘ It’s supposed to be eaten by 2 people.’ Turning to face you fully, he clinks his piece with yours. ‘Cheers y/n/n’

‘Cheers Georgie’

The chocolate was delicious, you thought. How they managed to capture the blend of both the bitterness and the sweetness, you had to asked.

‘Thanks love! The flavouring actually took us a while to get right, but I’m glad you enjoyed it!’ said George loudly, though that could be due to your closeness to each other but there was a slight reverb you just can’t seem to place but chose to ignore it.

You were about to reply when— scrunching your brows and mentally rewinding the past minute ‘Wait a second, I didn’t say that out loud did I?’

You were still deep in thought when something cut your concentration, ‘Nope you didn’t love.’

You turned your head up to George so quickly you swear there was a snap. You had your eyes wide and mouth open in realization to what could only be the result of that sweet invention.

Upon seeing your face, George double over in laughter.

‘AWWW HAHAHHAH Y/N’ He was clutching his stomach. ‘YOU SHOULD SEE YOUR FACE.’

It took a while for him to calm down, but your face still had the same shocked expression.

‘Seriously y/n, stop making that face. It’s too cute.’ He teased, bringing his right hand to close your opened jaw.

To test out your theory, you internalised what you planned to say. ‘Georgie?’

‘Yes y/n.’ He replied. This time you were ready, and indeed did not see his lips move.

‘OH MY GOSH Georgie! Is this what I think it is?’ Your eyes go wide again.

‘What do you think it is?’ He asked cheekily.

‘A telepathy chocolate?’

‘Damn right! The chocolate gives the takers an hour of telepathy.’ He beamed.

‘Oh George!’ You hugged tightly. ‘I am so proud of you! This is amazing!’

You realised you also said that in your head. So, you broke the hug and kissed him over and over again.

‘I am so proud of you Georgie’

*You kiss him on his forehead*

‘This is amazing!’

*You kiss his left cheek*

‘I’m so proud of both you and Fred.’

*You peck his right cheek*

‘This is some cutting-edge magic you guys did.’

*You give a little kiss on his nose*

‘You’re gonna be some successful joke shop owners and inventors in the future! I bet my life on it’ You stated confidently, cupping his face between your hands.

‘I love you George’

‘I love you too y/n’

*And finally to cap it all off, you closed the small distance between your faces and kiss him with all your love.*


End file.
